


I've Been Good

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [60]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Teen Derek Hale, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage - Freeform, boxer's as a gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request anon: Just a suggestion for you: Derek Hale/Peter Hale. Bottom Dereok, Top Peter. It's before the fire so Derek is quite young. Their relationship is forbidden cause Derek’s a minor and they're obviously related so Peter has to gag him to keep him quiet so the rest of their family won't hear. Peter with a breeding kink possibly? Up to you if they get caught or not? I like the idea of Peter being really rough and trying to get Derek to scream through the gag, like the sick and twisted part of him actually wants to get caught. Love your fics! 😘
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale
Series: Requests [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 273





	I've Been Good

Peter sighed in contentment, one hand pillowing the back of his head as he peered down at the head of dark hair that was bobbing between his thighs. 

“That’s it, nephew, keep sucking just like that.” Peter purred as wide, hazel eyes looked up at him as Derek hollowed his cheeks as he sucked at his uncle’s cock. 

“Please Uncle Peter, I’ve been good right? You promised you’d breed me if I was good.” Derek pleaded in a quiet, wrecked voice when the wet head of Peter’s cock popped out from his slick pink lips. 

“Indeed I did and you didn’t make one noise during the drive home even when I played with your little cock through your pants.” Peter sat up, manhandling his teenaged nephew until Derek was flat on his back with Peter hovering over him. 

“Show Uncle Peter where you want his fat cock,” Peter growled, keeping his voice low as he stared at the cute way Derek’s cock was already erect and leaking against his stomach. 

“Here please Uncle Peter,” Derek whimpered as he pulled his knees up to his chest while using his fingers to spread his puffy hole for Peter to look at. 

“You’re always so eager for your Uncle to breed your slutty hole nephew dear.” Peter chuckled lowly as he was quick to slick up his cock with lube from his side table. 

“Please, I want it so bad Uncle Peter, please I’ve been good remember?” Derek pleaded, eyes blown wide in arousal as he wiggled underneath his uncle eagerly. 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me nephew dear and good boys do get their rewards.” Peter agreed as he balled up Derek’s discarded boxers before raising an eyebrow at Derek. Derek blushed as he opened his mouth wide, moaning when Peter shoved the balled up fabric into his nephew’s open mouth. 

Peter took hold of Derek’s spread legs, allowing Derek to stretch out his body invitingly as he rubbed his ass against his uncle’s cock. Peter grinned sharply as the head of his cock settled against Derek’s rim and then he snapped his hips forward harshly. Derek let out a muffled cry as his body arched and legs twitched while he grasped the bed sheets on either side of his body as he adjusted to the size of Peter’s cock inside of him. 

“Mmm, you’re always so damn tight around my cock every time nephew dear.” Peter purred, cock throbbing inside of the teen’s tight hole. Derek was moaning around his boxers and shuddered as his ass tightened and flexed around his Uncle’s girth. 

“It’s time to breed you up nephew dear. I’ve been aching to empty my balls inside your pretty, tight hole all day.” Peter smirked at the cute little whine Derek gave as his cheeks turned pink at Peter’s words. 

Peter set a brutal pace, he had worked with Derek long and hard to ensure his nephew could take it and now as he didn’t know any better adored the roughness. Derek was squirming and was awkwardly burying his face into the bed as he moaned and gasped around his boxers in his mouth. 

Derek shuddered and bounced on the bed as his Uncle fucked like him a toy, controlling every movement made in the bed. Derek loved being used by his uncle like this, loved the taboo of it all and loved how wonderful it felt to be bred full of Peter’s cum. 

Peter had a twisted smile on his lips as he bounced his nephew on his cock, he was a filthy man and he was well aware of it. It didn’t matter to him, he wanted Derek so he took him and Derek loved every sinful moment of it. 

“Are you ready nephew dear? Are you ready to be my bred bitch again?” Peter snarled lowly, hips grinding against Derek’s ass loving the muffled whine as Derek squeezed up around him. 

Derek nodded eagerly with wide eyes before they rolled up into his head as Peter grunted as quietly as he could as he stilled. Peter was balls deep in his nephew when he closed his eyes in bliss as he emptied his balls into Derek’s hole. Derek made a noise behind his boxers again, chest heaving as he felt the familiar rush of hot cum shoot into him as his uncle bred him as promised. 

“Are you a properly bred bitch now nephew dear?” Peter hummed lowly as he slowly pulled out, licking his lips at the sight of his cum trickling out of his nephew’s puffy hole. 

Derek nodded hazily as he spat out the soaked fabric and held his arms up weakly. Peter chuckled and leaned down to kiss his nephew even as he shoved two of his fingers into Derek’s messy hole, keeping his cum inside of the teen. 

“Thank you for breeding me Uncle Peter,” Derek whispered in Peter’s ear when their kiss ended and Peter just winked making his nephew blush and smile happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a safe anonymous place for darker/filthy requests.
> 
> https://forms.gle/cSmPBen2kzEwsrX17
> 
> [UPDATED & OPEN]


End file.
